


一个尴尬的酒后早晨

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: 戴维醒来后感觉很尴尬。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane
Kudos: 3





	一个尴尬的酒后早晨

“昨天我喝多了，醉得很彻底。”  
一声咕哝。大概是回应。  
Dave看过去一眼又很快收回视线，僵硬地抱着麦片碗，手指搓着勺子柄：“我们都喝多了。”  
一声带着浓厚鼻音的回应。  
Dave清了清嗓子：“所以那是个意外。”  
卷着被子翻身的声音。可能清醒了50%的一声回应。  
Dave盯着麦片碗里那些泡过头了的麦片：“所以我们达成一致了，那些都是意外。”  
Drew终于顶着乱糟糟的头发坐起身了，他眯着眼睛看向坐在房间另一边抱着麦片碗缩在椅子上看着他的Dave，终于开口说了第一句话：“你从刚才起到底在说什么？”  
Dave沉默地看了Drew几秒钟，然后干巴巴地说：“我说昨天晚上。”  
“哦。”Drew点了点头，然后笑得傻气外冒：“你昨天晚上确实喝得太多了，超出你的平均水平了，Dave。”  
Dave梗着脖子看着Drew。“所以，我喝醉了。”  
“当然？”Drew歪了下头，“以及你为什么要坐那么远？桌子在这边。”  
“昨晚发生的都是意外。”Dave快速地说，像是有什么在他嘴里烧起来了一样，然后他挖了一大勺麦片塞进嘴里迅速地咀嚼。  
Drew看起来终于跟上了他的思路。“哦，你说我们接吻的事。”  
Dave差点被麦片噎着，猛烈地咳了好几声。  
“Dave？你还好吗，我去给你弄点水。”Drew掀开被子，马上就要迈腿下床，Dave能看见Drew几乎全裸着，除了一条内裤。  
“不，不。”Dave立刻止住了咳嗽，又往椅子里缩了缩，“我很好，你不用过来。”  
他很不好。为什么看起来只有他尴尬得要死？事情因他而起，没错，是他在喝醉了之后在抱着Drew乱亲，但他妈的，他是喝醉了，但他又没失忆，他们扯着衣服差点滚到床上全都是因为Drew亲回来的那个法式深吻。  
操。Dave单手捂住脸，天知道他今天早上醒来时发现他俩几乎全裸着抱在一起倒在一张单人床上时受到了多大的惊吓。  
“天啊，我很抱歉。”Dave听到Drew突然的道歉，立刻抬起头看向Drew，发现已经穿好了衬衫和牛仔裤的Drew只是正拎着他那件还没来得及塞回行李箱，昨天晚上穿的短袖在端详，“我把你的短袖扯成这样了，等回英国后我再给你买一件。”  
Dave看着Drew，摸了摸鼻子，又摸了摸头发，欲言又止。沉默在Dave周围蔓延。  
“没事，不用管衣服，我没有怪你。”最终Dave听见他自己这么说。  
“我知道你很喜欢这件的，而且你穿这件也很好看，我会给你再买一件的。”Drew把衣服叠了起来，放在了他的床尾，十分真诚地看着Dave。  
Dave深吸了一口气。  
一件被扯坏的狗屎短袖难道比他俩差点上床更值得在意吗？还是Drew会在喝醉后给每个人都来一个操蛋的法式深吻，以至于跟他最好的朋友之一差点上了床都不在意？  
等到Drew抢过他手里的麦片碗和勺子时Dave才回过神来，然后他眼睁睁地看着Drew挖了一大勺麦片，在他制止之前Drew就把勺子和麦片一起送进了自己嘴里。  
“这个是不是泡过头了？”Drew嘴里塞着麦片，口齿不清地问，还用勺子搅了搅碗里的。  
Dave迅速地把碗抢回来，“你不要用我的勺子。”  
Drew歪下头看着Dave，发出一声表示疑问的单音节，脸上做出带着困惑的表情，“你以前从没提过？”  
Dave不知道如何解释，他看看麦片碗又看看Drew，该说什么？因为他们昨天晚上进行了零距离的口腔黏膜接触所以该死的他现在还心有余悸？  
突然Drew开口了：“是因为我们昨天晚上接吻的事吗？”  
Dave的思维停滞了，他保持着抱着麦片碗的姿势僵硬地盯着Drew。  
Drew回头看了一眼他的单人床，又回过头来，避开了Dave的视线，“Uh…你很在意。”  
“你不在意。”Dave听见自己说。  
“……并不是。”Drew揉了揉头发，让他乱糟糟的发型更乱了。以Dave对他的了解程度，Drew现在的表情和小动作表明了他确实有点尴尬，还有紧张。  
Dave突然感觉好一些了，他松了口气，放松下来，把麦片碗塞给Drew。结果他又看见Drew用那种不知道怎么办的表情看着他，让Dave感到有些不妙。然后他听见Drew说：“需要我负责吗？”  
“什么？不！”Dave瞪大眼睛，“不要再提起来了。”  
“好的。我会把这件事带进坟墓的。”Drew换回那副非常真诚的表情，在自己的嘴上做了一个拉拉链的动作，对Dave做出保证。  
而Dave像只被戳了脊梁的猫一样弹了起来，然后用力地在Drew的脑门上做出一个向外拉的动作，“把这件事带出你的脑子！”


End file.
